Julia's Chronicles:Onsen Assault (Vol 3)
by MoonTalker
Summary: Basil got raped? Who could have managed such thing since Basil was an excellent Mafioso? Vongola and CEDEF get together to gather evidence of the incident. Will a yaoi manga based plan work? Rated T for some violent parts
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there cupcakes! This is the third part of Julia's Chronicles! I hope you like it more than the other 2... well I understand why you didn't like it but please be a bit tolerant with this one! Anyway, please review me!**

 **P.S: There will be meant (and) rape, seducing and fake domestic violence. If you are sensitive in these topics or don't like fics like that for x,y,z reasons please ignore this fic, k~~~?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KHR**

How could this happen? Wasn't Basil a trained mafioso? He was trained by the best and meant to be one of the best. He had helped train the Decimo yet he couldn't take this guy? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he judge him right?

~~~~~~~~~~At Vongola's Headquarters In Italy~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you say?" asked Julia in a sassy manner

"What you heard! This is an important meeting where fragile ladies like you should not attend" said Iemitsu blocking the way to the meeting room.

"Fragile?" asked Chrome "Since when?" Iemitsu glanced at the laptop in Julia's arms and the mangas in Chrome's.

"Isn't it what you said when we asked you why you were reading yaoi?"

"Look here uncle!" said Julia pointing a finger at her uncle "Whatever we do outside missions and during our breaks is none of your business! We don't harm anyone! Aren't YOU the one whose attachment to his son is rather abnormal?"

"My love for Tuna-Fish is NOT abnormal!"protested the man

"Iemitsu-sama you have decorated your room in photo's of Decimo-sama... you even have a real-size pillow with his picture." said a butler that was passing by. The girls looked at him walking off and then glanced at Iemitsu who was blushing none stop.

"Do I sense pedophilia and son-complex?" asked Julia and received a door a few centimeters away from her face. "So rude!"

"I think you were the one at fault" said Chrome.

"Anyway lets go to the garden"

~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Meeting Room~~~~~~~~~

"Julia's mouth is getting louder by the minute"said Iemitsu

"Well you were rude too you know! They are not fragile at all" said Reborn

"This is a sensitive matter, Reborn. Girls should stay out of this" said Nono

"I have a feeling that girls are stronger that men when it comes to sensitive matters" said Tsuna

"Anyway, lets start!" said Nono cutting the men's whispers in half. "We are here to discuss a rather disgraceful matter. It was known to everyone of you last night. Basil...of the CEDEF... was raped by an unknown man during vacation"

Everyone started murmuring again and Tsuna started from where Nono stopped "As I was informed he was on a vacation after the failed mission that he self assisted himself...to find his last living relatives... he couldn't find them. CEDEF gave him a months vacation to mourn and gain his composure. He went to Bari and there he met the culprit. A man named Alfonso Gario."

"Why are we here then?" asked Gokudera "Since we know his name we should go and arrest him!Jyudaime don't you think so?"

"It's not that easy Hayato-kun" said Nono "Alfonso is a politician. We can't just kill him. We would be found out"

"Sounds like a manga to the extreme!" said Ryohei! "I think I read a manga my sister had that was about something similar..."

"A yaoi one?" asked Iemitsu rubbing his head.

"No a normal one...What's yaoi to the extreme?"

"Not right now Ryohei! We need to form a plan." said Tsuna "So don't argue and let's think!"

For several hours the men thought and discussed about how they could find evidence about the man's actions towards the boy. Unfortunately, no idea seemed to fit.

"Kufufufufu, let's call my Chrome and Julia."

"Mukuro!"

"They may come up will a yaoi solution. Since this case reminds us of a manga" he continued

"Sure let's call them." said Tsuna and stood up.

"Tsuna!"

"What? You talk about sensitivity but do you know what sensitivity is? They have more than us and not because they are women!" he said above his shoulder and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there cupcakes! Sorry for the wait! I got admitted to the university and still moving in is not over! Can you believe it?! Almost a month and problems still occur. Pffft anyway onto the story!**

Julia and Chrome were sitting in a fairy tale like patio with a laptop and some mangas spread all over the table they were sitting at. They were watching and reading yaoi while they were talking about Iemitsu's earlier behavior.

«Can you believe it?! He was soooooooo rude!» said Julia flipping a page on her manga.

«I know and bossu didn't even support us!» said Chrome closing the computer

« That hurt the most you know… why didn't he let us in?» said Julia in a bitter tone.

«Hey there girls!» both of them turned around and saw Tsuna coming their way. When they saw him they turned around in unison and ignored him. Tsuna approached them and sat next to them.

« Come on! You know how much I value you!» he said and touched Julia's shoulder. Said girl shook it off and flipped another page of her manga.

«Jul!»

«Chrome did you hear something?»

«Probably the wind»

« Chrome, Julia! It was my father who said those words not me!»

The girls kept ignoring him and he sighed. «You know what!» said he. « I actually think you are pretty cool….even cooler than my stupid dad or anyone else.» said Tsuna and Julia with Chrome seemed to straighten up. Julia looked at him kind of tighten. «Keep going»

«You are brave, intelligent and not to say beautiful graceful and the epitome off perfection.»

«And?» said Chrome

«And I need you» he said with a straight face.

«What do you want us to do?» said Chrome and Julia packed their stuff.

As they were walking toward the meeting room Julia turned left without the others noticing and climbed some stairs until she reached a certain door. She opened it and walked in.

«Whose there?» said a voice

«It's me Basil.» Julia opened the curtains and some light showered the figure laying in the bed. His golden hair were wet sign that he had showered early in the hour.

«You haven't slept huh?» said Julia as she sat in the bed in a respectable distance.

«No… Who are you again?» said Basil. Julia noticed that he was in defense mode.

«You surely have heard of the eccentric, killing machine cousin of the decimo.» said she

«Yes, indeed I have» said he and Julia pointed at her chest. «It me!»

«Which breeze brought you here?»

«The northern one» said Julia

«I mean what is thou business with me»

«I want to know about that night.» Basil darkened. «I know you don't want to talk about it. But I need to know the details of what happened that night.»

«I'll tell you.» said Basil «I am a man. I need to stop hiding» And he told her everything indeed. That man had a history in raping young feminine looking boys. Basil thought he would be fine but he was wrong. He let his guard done for just a second and that was when it happened. That man spiked his drink while he was picking a pen from the ground. He left his water bottle unguarded and that man put that evil pill in it. Then as Basil tried to walk back to his room he took charge. That man lead him to his room and did what he did.

«Why did you go to that onsen?»

«I was on vacation. I heard about him and thought that I would investigate it. Well… it was a bad idea.»

Julia left the room and headed back to the meeting room. As she was turning she heard her cousin's voice calling her. The girl ran to him and Chrome who were looking for her.

«I was with Basil, sorry.» She said and leaded the way to the meeting room. When they arrived they saw white boards, maps and profiles all over. The men in the room were trying to find a solution but seemed to repeat everything over and over. The girls thought they could help. Chrome approached the maps and blueprints and Julia the profiles.

«Ok so what do you have in mind?» asked Iemitsu «Basil will not talk to me, or any man i send to him, can you take the man's name?»

«Already did.» said Julia and opened a laptop that was laying around and pulled up a profile. «Daniel John. American. A rapist that has the talent to let no evidence. Neither on someones body neither the body…Basil was smart enough to find a way to escape in his condition without him noticing. He has won millions in the lottery and tends to spend his money in onsen's and other motels where he does what he does.»

« How do you know all that?» asked Gokudera. «Basil refused to talk to us about it.»

«Cause you are insensitive pigs that's why!» said Julia and Chrome approached her with a blueprint «That's true» said Chrome. «You approached him when he was most vulnerable. He was afraid of men at the time and you send the bulkiest. You should have considered his mental state first.» she explained

«Sending a woman or a child after a while would have been better. He would have thought of it and decided to talk» said Julia as she searched images of the onsen that Chromes blueprint was shown. While the men were complaining that two women had spoken to them in such manner Chrome and Julia searched some onsen's and had formed a plan while picking at Nono's notebook oh so secretly.

«Ok we got it!» said Chrome as Julia and her straighten.

«What?»

«Well basically Nono had half the plan already made soooo… It was not so hard» said Julia and scratched her head.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand CLIFFHANGER! I hope you enjoy this story a lot! Please review or pm me your opinion regarding the story!**


End file.
